when_objects_work_object_show_v2fandomcom-20200213-history
Assets
These are the bodies, limbs, and details for the characters in When Objects Work, made easily available on this page. GIFs cannot be used to animate. Do not insert them. Character Bodies WOW_Barny Body.png|Barny BSB Bodie.svg|BSB WOW_BR New Body.png|Blue Raspberry OLD5-Cherry-Body.png|Cherry WOW Dart Body.png|Dart WOW Doorknob Bodie.png|Door Knob Globe (1).png|Globe GJ2.png|GJ Lego.png|Lego Lemon.png|Lemony WOW_Licorice_Asset_2.png|Licorice Lime.png|Limey Meteoroid New Body.png|Meteoroid WOW Nacho Body.png|Nacho WOW Neutrony Very New Body.png|Neutrony WOW_Pluggy Body.png|Pluggy WOW Protony Very New Body.png|Protony WOW_Shieldy New Body.png|Shieldy WOW Tacky Body.png|Tacky New_Tangerine_Idle.png|Tangeriney WOW_Whiffle_Ball_Asset_2.png|Whiffle Ball Season 2 WOW Lightbulb Body.png|Lightbulb Recommended Character Bodies Apple Bodie.png|Apple WOW Tablet Body.png|Auchtrio WOW Axe Body.png|Axe WOW Bean Body.png|Bean WOW Bedrocky Body.png|Bedrocky WOW Balloony Body.png|Balloony WOW Batony Body.png|Batony WOW Bauble Body.png|Bauble Photo (25).png|Bill Microstoll Icon WOW Black Ball Body.png|Black Ball WOW Black Blocky New Body.png|Black Blocky WOW Blue Ball Body.png|Blue Ball WOW Blue Orb Body.png|Blue Orb WOW Boris Icon Body.png|Boris Icon WOW Boss Better Wins Body.png|Boss Better Wins Bowling Ball.png|Bowling Ball Blue-bubble-wand-clip-art-image-blue-bubble-wand-this-is-a-ODhYYv-clipart.png|Bubble Wand WOW Bun Body.png|Bun WOW Candy Cane Body.png|Candy Cane WOW Candy Corn Body.png|Candy Corn WOW Cheese Ball New Body.png|Cheese Ball WOW Comby Body.png|Comby WOW Cubit Body.png|Cubit WOW Cup New Body.png|Cup WOW Cyan Blocky Body.png|Cyan Blocky WOW Disco Floor Body.png|Disco Floor WOW Door Body.png|Door WOW Explosion Body.png|Explosion Gameboy-1.png|Gameboy WOW Great Pyramid of Giza Body.png|Giza Pyramid WOW Glasseie Body.png|Glasseie WOW Gray Ball Body.png|Gray Ball WOW Green Ball Body.png|Green Ball WOW GTM Body.png|Green Tea Mint arrowupgreen.png|Green Up Arrow WOW Gumball Machine Body.png|Gumball Machine WOW Gumdrop Body.png|Gumdrop WOW Halloween Candy Cane Body.png|Halloween Candy Cane WOW Hatt Mann Body.png|Hatt Mann WOW Hourglass Body.png|Hourglass Ice Cube Side.png|Ice Cube WOW Jelly Body.png|Jelly WOW Lemon Blocky Body.png|Lemon Blocky WOW Light Cyan Ball New Body.png|Light Cyan Ball WOW Light Cyan Blocky Body.png|Light Cyan Blocky WOW Lightment Body.png|Lightment WOW Linty Body.png|Linty WOW Lipstick New Body.png|Lipstick WOW Magenta Ball Body.png|Magenta Ball WOW Magenta Blocky Body.png|Magenta Blocky WOW Maroon Ball Body.png|Maroon Ball WOW Mini Lighter Body.png|Mini Lighter WOW Mint Blocky New Body.png|Mint Blocky WOW Orange Ball Thing Body.png|Orange Ball Thing WOW Paintbrush Body.png|Paintbrush WOW Pepper Body.png|Pepper WOW Picture Body.png|Picture WOW Pineapple Body.png|Pineapple WOW Potato Body.png|Potato WOW Purple Ball New Body.png|Purple Ball WOW Purple Blocky New Body.png|Purple Blocky BLOCK COULEUR.png|Rainbow Blocky WOW Recycling Bin Body.png|Recycling Bin WOW Red Ball Body.png|Red Ball WOW Red Blocky Body.png|Red Blocky Red Spider body.png|Red Spider WOW Salty Body.png|Salty WOW Shoaigo Purple Triangle New Body.png|Shoaigo Purple Triangle WOW Sound Button Body.png|Sound Button WOW Spearmint Blocky Body.png|Spearmint Blocky costume1.png|Splaat WOW Stapler Body.png|Stapler Star body.png|Star WOW Sun Body.png|Sun WOW Sunbrow Body.png|Sunbrow WOW Teal Ball Body.png|Teal Ball WOW TNT Box body.png|TNT Box WOW Trampoline Springy New Body.png|Trampoline Springy WOW Turquoise Orb Body.png|Turquoise Orb WOW TV Body.png|TV WOW Violet Ball Body.png|Violet Ball New Wallet Body.png|Wallety WOW Watermelony Body.png|Watermelony WOW White Ball Body.png|White Ball WOW White Blocky New Body.png|White Blocky WOW X Body.png|X WOW Yellow Ball Body.png|Yellow Ball Yellow Spider body.png|Yellow Spider Bubble BubblePuffMouth.png|Bubble's Puff Mouth Dark Violet WOW Purple Blocky New Body.png WOW Purple Blocky Body.png WOW Purple Blocky Body Left.png WOW Purple Blocky Body Center.png WOW Purple Blocky Body Down.png WOW Purple Blocky Body Up.png Almost Black WOW Black Blocky New Body.png WOW Black Blocky Body.png WOW Black Blocky Body Right.png WOW Black Blocky Body Center.png WOW Black Blocky Body Down.png WOW Black Blocky Body Up.png Faces And Limbs Arm Arm1.png Arm2.png Arm3.png Arm4.png Arm5.png Arm6.png Arm7.png Arm8.png Arm9.png Arm10.png Arm11.png Arm12.png Arm13.png Arm14.png Arm15.png Arm16.png Arm17.png Arm18.png Arm19.png Arm20.png Arm21.png Arm22.png Arm23.png Arm24.png Arm25.png Arm26.png Arm27.png Arm28.png Arm29.png Leg Leg1.png Leg2.png Leg3.png Leg4.png Leg5.png Leg6.png Leg7.png Leg8.png Leg9.png Leg10.png Leg11.png Leg12.png Leg13.png Leg14.png Leg15.png Leg16.png Mouth Mouth1.png Mouth3.png Mouth4.png Mouth5.png Mouth10.png Mouth11.png Mouth15.png Mouth17.png Mouth49.png Mouth50.png Mouth51.png Mouth52.png Mouth53.png Mouth54.png Mouth55.png Mouth56.png Mouth57.png Mouth58.png Mouth59.png Mouth60.png Mouth126.png Mouth161.png Mouth162.png Mouth163.png Mouth164.png Mouth165.png Mouth166.png Oldies Mouth64.png Mouth65.png Mouth66.png Mouth67.png Mouth68.png MouthLOL69.png Mouth70.png Mouth71.png Mouth127.png Mouth128.png Mouth129.png Mouth130.png Mouth131.png Mouth132.png Mouth133.png Mouth138.png Moloes Unknown Eye Eye1.png Eye2.png Eye3.png Eye4.png Eye5.png Eye6.png Eye7.png Eye8.png Eye9.png Eye10.png Eye11.png Eye12.png Eye13.png Eye14.png Eye15.png Eye16.png Eye17.png Eye18.png Eye19.png Eye20.png Eye21.png Eye22.png Eye23.png Eye24.png Eye25.png Eye26.png Eye27.png Eye28.png Eye29.png Eye30.png Eye31.png Eye32.png Eye33.png Eye34.png Eye35.png Eye36.png Eye37.png Eye38.png Eye39.png Eye40.png Eye41.png Eye42.png Eye43CHARS.png Eye44.png Eye45.png Eye46.png Eye47.png Eye48.png Eye49.png Eye50.png Eye51.png Eye52.png Eye53.png Eye54.png Eye55.png Eye56.png Eye57.png Eye58.png Eye59.png Eye60.png Eye61.png Eye62.png Eye63.png Eye64.png Eye65.png Eye66.png Eye67.png Eye68.png EyeLOL69.png Eye70.png Eye71.png Eye72.png Eye73.png Oldies Mouth8.png Mouth9.png Moloes Unknown Brow Brow1.png Brow2.png Brow3.png Brow4.png Brow5.png Faic Faic1.png|Bun's Faic Faic2.png|Mini Lighter's Faic Faic3.png Faic4.png Faic5.png Faic6.png Faic7.png Faic8.png Faic9.png Faic10.png Faic11.png Faic12.png Faic13.png Faic14.png costume1 (6).png Category:Browse Category:Helpful Category:Useful